Anarchy (Torchwood: Lincoln City)
Anarchy was the second episode of the second series of Torchwood: Lincoln City, it was written by 365ShaneEyoho, this episode saw a return to a normal style Torchwood: Lincoln City episode (including more adventure and sci-fi elements) compared to that of the first episode. The Story The episode starts off with a shot of the Lincoln City High Street people can be seen walking casually up and down the street getting on with their lives the peace is then broken immediately by a group of protestors lead by a man called Matt, he says "This is a peaceful demonstration about the current state of the city" he seems arrogant and very big headed, he goes onto rant about the council, he then goes off on a tangent ranting about politics and the state of the country in general whilst people continue to just ignore the demonstration which angers Matt he begins to shout "PAY ATTENTION TO THIS IMPORTANT DEMONSTRATION, YOUR LIVES MATTER" he starts to go slightly red in the face as his fellow protestors look at the people who are walking by. He's about to literally scream at the passers by, his facial expression suggests he's enraged and demands attention, one passer by even goes up to him and slaps him in the face, the other demonstrators look at the passer by and begin to advance on him, just before they get to him though a drone can be seen flying around "A demonstration?" says a voice with a sarcastic tone "How pathetic" the drone opens up revealing a small firework launcher, the demonstrators look on "What the hell is that?" Matt, in his fit of rage, demands that the demonstrators stay, all of a sudden the firework launcher activates and a stampede ensues causing several people to be injured (demonstrators and passers by) Matt collapses to the floor in shock as the drone departs, the voice returns "Immoral." Matt looks to the stampede behind him and holds his hands on his head realising what he has done, he then looks down and sees the "Anarchy" symbol (a red letter A with a circle around it and a line through it) and out of sheer terror he screams as the title sequence rolls. Later that day the police arrive to survey the damage and set up an investigation, leading the investigation is PC Craig Thomas, a tall, smart man with a lot of facial hair, he looks around for a second before saying "Oh Jesus Christ, what have we been landed with this time?" one of his colleagues respond in a blunt, dry way "Reports suggest is what that Anarchy guy again." Craig looks at him and shakes his head "He doesn't exist" he says dismissively, his colleague responds "Just because he's never been caught doesn't make him fake." "True, but now we have work to do, we can discuss legends later" says Craig, still not believing his colleagues story. Shane can then be seen looking at the police working on one of the Torchwood base's monitors "This is the thing with having a somewhat impossible base that houses advanced technology, CCTV cameras basically become a streaming service" He jokes as the police continue to set up their crime scene. Back on street level, Craig scratches his head "Where are all the victims?" he says looking at the report over and over again, the report claims that there was a stampede however it all seems normal where the police are right now "This doesn't make sense, I feel like someone's sending us on a wild goose chase" Craig then sees a figure out the corner of his eye in an alleyway its only a shadow however it doesn't look human "Erm.....I think I just saw something" he tells his colleague "Go and see then, probably just a homeless guy this city is full of them." his colleague says, Craig is hesitant to go however pulls out his taser gun from his belt and cautiously goes into the alleyway. The drone from earlier can then be seen flying around the investigation site this time it doesn't say anything and disappears quickly after, another screen can then be seen but it isn't the Torchwood base it looks more like a run down house "This is Anarchy vlog 99" a man says "The police have arrived on scene of where the demonstrators were struck down, the attack was not fatal however due to what I can only assume was mass panic a stampede ensued, I believe if I am to be found now, then the world is fucked." he would then turn off a camera he had recording himself, the man in question would be wearing very casual attire however he would also be wearing a blank white mask that covers his face, a blood red hood and cape with the Anarchy symbol on them would be seen hanging up on a wall at the back of the room with several other advanced gadgets and technology. Back at Torchwood, Shane would be seen frantically typing on a keyboard "Mystery drone" he says to himself "Not even the police investigations can be normal round here" he shrugs before continuing, he then uses the Torchwood computer to scan the CCTV feed frame by frame to see if he can get a better look at the drone, after a few seconds he would find one "Computer, analyse" "Analysis not available" the computer says "Computer, analyse" Shane says again only to get the same response. Somewhere else in the city the man can be seen again seemingly messing with Torchwood's systems "You shouldn't make your base so easy to hack" he says as he proceeds to shut down the computer systems of the Torchwood base, "Lockdown initiated" a computerized voice says, Shane realising this could be bad makes a run for the door and only just makes it. "Torchwood compromised" the computerized voice says as the man, now calling himself Anarchy, rubs his hands together he then searches up Torchwood to find nothing, he would then grab a device off the wall and as if by magic it would reveal all the "Hidden" searches, upon further research Anarchy discovers what Torchwood does "Outside the government, beyond the police" he says referring to the search he just did, he pauses for a minute "Immoral" he says "Just like all the other liars, only these seem WORSE" he says looking at a past feed of several aliens on the streets of Lincoln (this is a montage of Season 1 events) "This world is so corrupt, groups like these should not be allowed to run because after its all said and done...Anarchy is the only way to save this world." Anarchy would then put on his hood and cape and would seemingly leave his workstation. Now outside on street level, Shane watches the police investigation as it continues, he then notices Craig return from the alleyway visibly shaken "There was definitely something in there" he says with a wobbly voice, his colleague responds "What the hell did you see?" Craig looks at him "I...don't...know, I blacked out and then I was on the floor in that alleyway" Shane, out of habit, goes into his pockets to try and find his scanner device but to no prevail as his gadgets were in the base when it got compromised "Well, I guess im doing this the old fashioned way" this doesn't work however as he gets escorted away from the crime scene in a rather comedic way "Didn't work" he says to himself. Back at the investigation the police start to finish up "I cant believe this, my reputation is gonna be ruined" Craig says angrily "Hey at least the leader of that demonstration is in custody" his colleague says trying to reassure him "Yes but that's only HALF THE JOB" Craig says. The two police officers then notice a strange device on the path, they cautiously go towards it, the device in question looks like a black cube, the colleague picks up the cube only to be blinded by a bright light "Security protocol initiated" says a voice as the policeman falls to the floor, Craig pulls out his pistol to see Anarchy standing in front of him "It's rude to steal things you know" Anarchy says sarcastically "Get on the floor NOW" Craig says "Why? I don't exist according to you" Anarchy continues his sarcastic tone "How do you....know I said that?" Craig now seems confused "Lets just say, technology is a great thing...heres my address" he hands Craig a business card before leaving in a bright light again emitted by the cube. Craig immediately sends two of his police officers to the address where the find the abandoned house "Out of place" one says, the other then notices the technology around "Oh my god" the officer says, Anarchy then appears on the screen of one his monitors "Welcome to my workstation" he announces "Perfect place to survey the city" "Where are you?" one officer says "Not there" Anarchy laughs "Mind you I wouldn't want to be there, looks like its going to blow up" the video ends and one of the officers scream as dynamite can be seen on the floor below the main monitor, Anarchy appears on the screen "You know I wont miss this place I have workstations all over the city...anyways enjoy your last moments you immoral freaks" he says as the abandoned house blows up. After a bit of walking round the city aimlessly, Shane finds Anarchy on a bridge over the river near a shopping centre, Shane starts to question him "Who are you?" Anarchy replies to him "Anarchy, you Torchwood scum" Shane sighs "Look, this isn't going to get you anywhere" Anarchy scoffs "All I will say is, look what you have done to this city, you've dragged it into a living hell people live in fear of getting invaded...ALL BECAUSE OF YOU" Shane looks Anarchy "You know...you have a point, but that is NOT what Torchwood is about" Anarchy gets more intense in his tone "I don't believe you, groups like you...ALL OF YOU are Immoral, you all want to change the world without knowing how and that...THAT is why this city and this ENTIRE planet will soon plunge into darkness" Shane seems a bit taken back by the speech but is then surprised when Anarchy seemingly starts having a mental breakdown he says slowly and calmly "Look I want to have a future" Shane shrugs "Well so do I but hey I don't go round with drones and stuff like that, all im gonna say is and excuse the pun but, come back down to Earth...Look around you, look at all the people, what do you see?" Anarchy stops and then takes off his mask revealing the man is nothing more than a teenager similarly aged to Shane. "You're just a kid" Shane says with surprise "Oh you poor thing, all that going through your head" he genuinely seems sorry for the guy, Anarchy speaks up "My name is Miles Windsor, you know me as Anarchy...I want to make the world a better place ever since I got kicked out of university" Shane asks with curiosity "What happened?" Miles replies "It was near the end of my time there, I was building things for my workstations however there was an accident...one of the gadgets caught alight as id programmed it wrong...soon the whole dorm was on fire...and I got a lifetime ban from ever going back, my life hasn't been the same since" (During this segment a flashback of events play whilst Miles describes what happens) Shane seems shook by the whole turn of events however the mood changes as screams can be heard coming from the investigation site, "Here's your chance to catch someone immoral" Shane says as he runs towards the site. Anarchy however doesn't follow him and instead puts his mask back on and then seemingly jumps into the water and disappears, Shane looks back "No..." he says before looking down however he doesn't see a body re-emerge "What the hell?" Shane says spooked he then properly heads towards the screams, he would pick up one of Anarchy's gadgets that he left behind and would use it to unlock the base on the way. Back at the investigation site, Craig can be seen pointing a gun at his colleagues head. "What has happened to you?" the colleague asks in a frightened way. "I wont tell you" Craig says in an uncharacteristic way "Im going to wait for a certain someone to turn up" he smirks, just then a lightning bolt is thrown from somewhere with a lot of speed behind it as it disarms Craig "Hello" Shane says casually "What do we have here then?" Craig looks at him "Your...Team Torchwood?" Shane replies "No, im just part of it...now can you tell me what's going on here or do I have to force it out of you?" Craig says with a strange tone in his voice "You can try" with this he starts to scream as his eyes go fully black and blue tattoos start appearing on his arms and face. Shane looks surprised "But that's impossible...your a Djinn" Craig replies "Yes...Can this man get a medal?" he laughs before Shane says something "From what I've heard you lot aren't usually attempting murder so what's the deal?" The Djinn/Craig replies with a menacing tone "Well...I fell through the rift, months ago...Starving, so when I got this rather handsome officers attention...hes weak human mind was an easy possession for me" Shane says trying to be funny "Your a bit of a freak mate, just saying" The Djinn/Craig actually laughs "And what are you?" Shane replies "Bit of a cliché but im here to stop you" The Djinn laughs again "Oh ok...one minute though, I need a snack first" Craig would then send Shane down the street with a type of forcefield sending Shane flying. Craig's teeth would then go sharp as he bites into the neck of his colleague. Blood pours out everywhere and soon there is only a husk left of his former colleague, he would then point at all the other officers, who have guns aimed at him, and would wave his hand across causing blood to come out of all of them leaving them than nothing more than husks. The forcefield breaks and Shane charges at the Djinn and the two engage in a fight however the Djinn slams Shane against a wall and looks like he will feast on him "I don't taste good" says Shane trying to free himself, just then a voice can be heard saying "Hey Assbutt" the Djinn looks around to see a Molotov cocktail fly in his direction, the Djinn looks at his human host catches alight "I like heat" says the Djinn cockily "Holy fire" the voice says as the flames get more intense, the Djinn screams as the form that was once Craig disintegrates taking the Djinn with it. Shane looks around to see if he can see the source of the voice but to no success "Thank you?" he says to seemingly thin air, he breathes heavily following the encounter and heads back to the base, he unlocks it finally and heads back into the building adding an "Anarchy" case file and also updating the "Djinn" file. "I need a holiday" Shane says before turning off the power to the base and leaving it for the night. Outside the city on a hill, a figure can be seen watching the night life of the city, he walks away from the hill as a car engine and what sounds like flames can be heard as it departs.